


All the Things That Got Cut

by Exterminatorviolence



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Because how did Mexico City happen, Fluff, M/M, Mexico City, Self-Indulgent, Who thought it was okay, Writing practice, quick write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exterminatorviolence/pseuds/Exterminatorviolence
Summary: All the scenes that needed to bet cut from the final version of Edelman and Amendola go to Mexico City because, despite all the jokes at the end, there were many things that needed to be cut.





	All the Things That Got Cut

**Author's Note:**

> Who even let them go to Mexico City? Literally, everything about them there was just them vacationing as a couple. I loved all the "maybe we should cut this" and "I don't want this showed" and it got away from me a little bit.
> 
> Ugh, I can't even though with it.

It ended up as a joke, the whole 'maybe we should cut this bit out', but it didn't start as one. They really did need to cut a lot of stuff out of the documentary. Not only for the time limit but because there were things that they didn't want the common public to know. Like how they're in a pretty serious relationship that barely anyone knows about.

The Patriots had offered to send their own camera crews down with them, a crew that already knew about their relationship. The League had agreed, seeing it as a way to save some money. It was something that Julian and Danny were grateful for, not wanting to hide their relationship 24/7 around a crew that would report back to the League if they found out about them.

The League was still paying for most of the things though, which meant that they had reserved two hotel rooms for them, though both knew that they would only end up only using one of them.

The crew, mainly the director, had stopped them before they exited the plane. "Alright. I know you guys are excited to be here and happy that you don't have to keep such a tight lid on your relationship, but we're going to be filming a lot of you guys. So just try and make sure you know when there's a camera pointed at you."  
They had both nodded and they had stepped out into the thin air of Mexico City.

\-----

Day 1

One of the first things they did was play soccer with some teenagers, where Julian had found one reason or another to take his shirt off. He had a nice body and he wasn't afraid to remind people of it. Danny had stared openly at him for several seconds, jaw slack.

Julian saw and said, "You'll catch flies 'Dola,"

Danny snapped his jaw shut. "Why do you always take your shirt off?"

"Because I like getting an ego boost from you," Julian responded.

He rolled his eyes and didn't respond. He squawked when Julian ran into him and tackled him to the grass, much to the amusement of the teenagers around them.

"You're the worst!" Danny shouted, trying, unsuccessfully, to wrestle the blonde off of him.

"Sorry, I can't hear you over all the winning I've been doing today," Julian said, smirking down at Danny. 

Danny finally gave up, letting Julian pin him down. "We're doing the whole wrestling thing tomorrow, you know." 

"Just practicing." 

Danny lowered his voice. "We can practice later." 

Julian smiled, leaned down and kissed Danny quickly, rolling off him before the other could even register the kiss. He clasped his hand with Danny's and helped him off the ground.  
When Danny got his bearings back, he glanced around and saw the cameras pointed at them. "Shit, did you guys get all that?" 

The director didn't look angry, more amused than anything else. "Yep." He pops the 'p'.  
Julian laughed, tugging Danny back to where the teenagers were kicking the soccer ball around.

"Just cut that bit out!" He shouted. And that's how it started.

 

At the market, Danny had completely forgotten about what the cameras could and couldn't see, and grabbed Julian's hand. Julian didn't even notice, just threaded their fingers together like they do almost every other day. And then the director gave them a look, a _do you guys want to be outed to the world this way_ look, and they quickly dropped their hands.

The director had sighed and said, "We can just cut that out. It's not too bad."

It wasn't even twenty minutes later that they were back at it, trying to shove crickets into each other's mouth and gently shoving each other away. 

"Babe," Julian laughed. "Stop. I don't want any more crickets."

Danny laughed too and dropped the cricket back into the bin. "Fine, fine."

The director gave them another _look_. "Remember what you say." Was all he said and Julian realized too late that he hadn't called Danny by anything platonic. 

"Sorry." He mumbled. "We can cut this."

They ended up just turning the cameras off for the rest of the market, giving the pair a rare opportunity to hold hands and get wrapped up in each other in public.

 

They had to turn the cameras back on when they cooked, just barely missing Danny commenting on how Julian would look in just an apron. The director coughed to hide his laughter, glad the cameras hadn't started rolling.

The cooking wasn't bad, Julian saying almost flirtatious things that were presumed to be aimed towards the chef. They had to cut Julian grabbing a handful of Danny's ass when he bent over, and when Danny sucked a bit off sauce off his thumb, sustaining eye contact with Julian the whole time.

\-----

Day 2

Julian was nervous to see Big Cats on the second day. He wasn't scared, just nervous that they were going to be in a cage with a dangerous animal that could easily kill them both without thinking.

"We don't have to," Danny said in the car. 

Julian shook his head. "No, no. This is something you really want to do. I'll be fine." 

Danny leaned forward between the front seats from the back and kissed Julian's cheek. "Thanks, babe," He whispered. "It means a lot to me."

The cameraman made a mental note to tell the editors to cut most of the car ride out of the final edit.

Julian's hands were sweating when they watched the handler play with the Big Cats like they were merely house cats. 

"The safeword is definitely 'get be the beep out of here'." He said, only half joking.  
Danny laughed. "I thought the safeword was red." 

Julian rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless. "Fuck off and get in there to pet the Big Cats," He turned to the crew. "Cut the last bit."

Danny was good with the Big Cat, ("It's a leopard, Jules,") scratching behind its ears and letting it lick his hand. He is much more hesitant, edging closer to the Big Cat slowly, eyes always knowing where the exit was.

When he got close enough, Danny grabbed his hand and forcibly put it gently on the Big Cat's head, making the blonde pet it.

"See, it's not so bad," Danny said gently. "No need to be skittish."

Julian, never one to remind his boyfriend of their first time, said without missing a beat, "You were way more skittish the first time we got together." 

Danny blushed and let go of Julian's hand. "I'll let the leopard eat you." 

Julian slung his arm over the brunette's shoulders. "No, you won't. You love me too much."  
He didn't deny it and went back to petting the leopard.

 

Wrestling was probably the worst of it.

Danny, surprisingly, managed to wrap his legs around the wrestler's neck and swing him to the ground. It had Julian smirking and saying, "He should be pretty good at it, he has a lot of practice putting his legs around someone's face."

Danny heard him and flipped him off, laughing. He didn't even spare the crew a glance when he said, "Cut that out." Already used to the familiar phrase.

"What's the safeword when one of you gets hurt?" Danny asked.

The instructor just looked at them. "There is no safeword." 

They looked at each other before Julian said, "If you say red, I'll stop." He pointed towards the crew without looking, a silent don't include that.

They have to cut most of the actual wrestling match anyway, due to copious swearing at each other and an incident of Julian pinning Danny and having a two minute staredown with him. To get a little more for the day, they do a few more interviews afterward because apparently two mostly naked men in spandex wrestling with each other could be perceived as homoerotic. Whatever.

 

Julian fucked Danny later in the hotel room where there were no cameras or anyone else around to hear them. He didn't wake up early enough to sneak back to his own room before the crew was up and filming. He said, voice thick with sleep, "Stop filming," to them as he pulled his shirt on in the hallway.

He was almost offended when the door only opened a few inches, the manual lock preventing it from opening any further. He feigned going back as a prank to wake the brunette up, but he had really needed to go back to get his phone charger, but the cameras had followed him. He tried to unlatch the door and barely managed to get his fingers out before it slammed shut, his own keycard dropping into Danny's room.

"Not today, buddy," Danny said through the door. 

Julian sighed, laughed, and covered the peephole with his hand where he knows Danny is definitely watching him. "Now I'm locked out of my room." He mumbled mostly to himself. 

He didn't realize that Danny had come out until there was cold water hitting his back, making him run to get away from it. He turned and chased Danny back to the room, grabbing him from behind and pinning him against the wall next to the still open room door, kissing him hard enough to bruise both their lips.

"Cut this out!" He shouted as he pushed Danny back into the hotel room.  
They don't cut any of it except the last few minutes out. Not even the part where Julian mentions that he can't back into his own hotel room, even though his keycard opened Danny's room.

\-----

Day 3

The hot air balloon ride had the most film that wasn't cut or edited in some way, and that's only because the director thought the whole almost crashing into a cactus field was too good not to put in the documentary. But, of course, when Julian said, "Hey, this is like the time we went to Israel together," he said, "Cut that bit out," in response. 

Danny almost considered telling the crew to cut the part where he was standing behind Julian and bracketing him against the side of the basket in case the landing was a lot harder than they anticipated. He figured that it didn't look too bad in the end, not even the part where they argue about Julian being Matthew McConaughey and Danny leaned on his arms, leaning forward into Julian's back

"Hey," Julian mumbled leaning back against Danny's chest. "If we had landed in cactus and died, I want you to know that I love you."

Danny melted against his back, head resting against Julian's shoulder. "I love you too."  
The crew had cut the cameras halfway through the confession, feeling partly invasive about watching such a touching moment between the two and also trying to conserve some camera battery.

 

They did a little shopping where Danny pointed out the red hoodie that Julian ultimately ended up buying and cutting up in an imitation of Bill Belichick's famous hoodie. The director made a note to scrap the part where the two bought each other gifts, and also the part where they're on top of one of the pyramids and they exchange the gifts with each other.

\------

The scenes that never even make it into the documentary kind of make it into the promo videos and advertisements for the documentary. Them sitting on longboards, looking up at the sky, talking aimlessly about the upcoming season, Danny mentioning the stars that they're never able to see back home, and how Tom and Gisele want them to double date when they get back; Julian purposefully crashing into Danny, both of them tumbling to the ground and laughing. They hadn't moved after they fell, Danny mostly on top of Julian, both breathing hard and uncaring about anything else; them standing near a fountain, arms wrapped around each other and heads tilted together.

\-----

Months later, they're sitting in an editor's room, joking about how they want to cut this scene or that scene out of the documentary. Danny had nearly slapped Julian on the head when he muttered, "Wish I was playing," as a sardonic joke.

"I wish you were too," Danny said back truthfully, figuring that they cut so much already, what's a little more? "We should go back sometime. Maybe next offseason when you're all healed up and done rehabbing."

Julian nodded. "For sure," He glanced at the camera's red blinking light. "This time without any of the cameras or crew."

"Yeah," He agreed. "You think everything in this is okay?" He asked, nodding to the various monitors showing different stills of the documentary.

"Yeah, babe. You worry too much. They did a good job," Julian assured. "Everything is great."

The director tells them that they've finished filming everything they need to film and that they're free to go, joking that, "Of course you guys couldn't resist making us cut just one more thing,".

Danny helps Julian out, by this point the blonde being able to walk without crutches and a noticeable limp. At their house, they just spend time with each other; Julian wanting to spend as much time with his boyfriend as possible before the season starts and all the away games start happening.

  
[and then I didn't know how to actually end this quick write, so...yeah...]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this pointless bit of sparkling garbage. What was your favorite moment from the documentary if you watched it? Mine might be the entirety of the hot air balloon because Danny totally fucking looks like he's protecting Julian when it starts to go back.


End file.
